


BLOOM I

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Español, FUCK, Fucking, Fuerte, Infidelidad, Lemon, M/M, Pies, Rimming, Sexo, Smut, Tio, UNCLE - Freeform, Vecinos, Violacion, Violation, agujero, ano - Freeform, armpits, axilas, besos, discotecas, follar, infiel, maduro, mature - Freeform, parrish - Freeform, policia, ripped, saliva, semen - Freeform, sudor, vecino, verano
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: Stiles Stilinski de 23 años es enviado de forma obligada a casa de su tío para realizar tareas de hombres. Lo que no sabe es que aquello, es que le ha dado la libertad a Stiles de que disfrute de algunas fantasías y que conozca al vecino de su tío Peter: Un maduro de 35 años, de buen cuerpo y de un olor alucinante,  llamado Parrish.





	1. Chapter 1

Si yo tuviera que cambiarme el nombre a algún aspecto de la personalidad, quedaría como Stiles Puti─pasivan Stilisnki.  
En mi mente se recrean las mejores porno con esos enamoramientos que ocurren en una fracción de segundo cuando regreso de la universidad. En el metro, en donde a veces toca ir de pie y ver al chico más atractivo que has visto durante el día. Él está escuchando música y mira por la ventana tiernamente, mientras se restriega los ojos del casación, mientras yo en mi mente, ya me lo he follado al revés y al derecho, imaginando que me penetro en su polla jugosa mientras le grito palabras sucias  
“Fóllame bien maricon”, “¿Acaso mi agujero no se siente bien?”  
Y ups. De pronto ya veo que una viejita ve mi entrepierna abultada y me guiña el ojo.  
Giro hacia el otro lado del metro que viaja a velocidad y examino los rostros de los chicos que hay allí. Siempre he tenido gusto por los mayores, a pesar de que tengo 23, he deseado tanto ser el sumiso de alguien de treinta y tantos.  
Para mi suerte observo que al fondo hay un tipo musculoso con traje de ejecutivo y con lentes. Tiene barba y parece muy concentrado en su celular. Seguramente para negocios.  
Nuevamente imagino siendo follado por un camión como él. Deseo gritarle que me deje probar su polla jugosa junto con el sudor del día que ha acumulado en sus arrugadas bolas.  
Oh, y lo olvidaba, si voy en un metro subterráneo es porque mi padre me ha mandado obligatoriamente a casa de mis tíos. En donde se me obligara nuevamente da dejar toda la mariconerias de lado y me convertiré en un hombre de verdad. Lo que no sabe mi padre es que ha cometido un error: Si me manda a casa de mis tíos, eso solo me dará libertad para ver como ellos trabajan, sudan, dicen groserías y luego se sacan las camisetas sudadas y gimen del cansancio.  
Queridos padres, si alguna vez tiene un hijo gay, no los manden a hacer trabajos de hombres, en donde habrá hombres sudorosos. Eso solo incrementara el deseo d estar debajo de esos cuerpos.  
PD: Gracias papi Stilisnki.


	2. La salchicha hizo "flop"

Llegué eso de las diez de la noche y a pesar de que no podía ver nada del paisaje el olor a flores me enamoro. Mi tía vivía con su marido en una barriada de la ciudad. Su casa, no muy lujosa era súper cómoda. Yo ya había venido de pasadas algunas veces anteriores, y ahora como mi tío Peter necesitaba de mi ayuda para reparar algo, me habían enviado a mí a “hacerme hombre”.  
La ciudad, que más bien parece un pueblito está adornada por casas rusticas pegadas las unas a las otra y en donde la calles son adoquinadas. Esta ciudad tiene playa, por lo que era costumbre que mi familia se fuese allí todos los veranos. Eran un matrimonio maduro pero no llevaban demasiado tiempo juntos, unos 7 años. Mi tío político, Peter, tenía por aquel entonces unos 46 años. Es un hombre serio y nuestra relación era un tanto fría. Es medio amargado y solo lo vi reír una vez cuando mi padre se cayó de culo, luego de que pisara la orina amarillenta de un perro, sobre las cerámica del piso.  
Ellos no tenían hijos, pero imaginasen el placer de que los tuvieran. Enserio, no podría soportarlo. El olor de ellos, junto con sus cuerpos sudorosos y sus gemidos al realizar alguna tarea, me prendería tanto que me correría sin tocarme.  
Soy loco y hago cualquier cosa para darme placer, y entre más sucio mejor.  
Mire. Les cuento. Una vez, me quede solo en casa. Solito.  
Fui a la nevera y tome una salchicha Plumrose, de las más caras que puedes conseguir. Mi padre últimamente se había preguntado, porque yo siempre buscaba las más grandes y gruesas, y yo solo lo miraba.  
─Pues me da mucha hambre─ le dije mientras me agachaba a ver toda la gama de Plumrose ofrecía en embutidos. Tomaba uno que otro empaque y luego lo dejaba en el mostrador.  
─¿No hay?─ pregunto mi padre algo hostigado.   
Yo la verdad no las encontraba, así que me agache aún más y supe que mi padre veía mi trasero. Como mi madre estaba muerta y prácticamente hemos sido él y yo siempre, no dudo que haya desarrollado algo más que amor fraternal hacia mí. Tuvimos buenos momentos como cuando me afeito por primera vez las sombras de un bigote que aparecía en mi cara o cuando grite de moción y le enseñe mis pelos en las axilas y la pelvis. El me llamo asqueroso.  
Pero no me importaba. Él me quería. Luego… me vio cogiendo con dos chicos en mi cuarto y se desato la tormenta. Mientras uno me daba por la boca y otro por el culo, el abrió la puerta, nos miró y se fue.  
Aquella noche lloré bastante, pero no porque mi padre me había visto, sino del dolor en el culo. Ahora, mi padre cree que enviándome lejos a otro tipo de ambiente dejare mi homosensualidad.  
Pero bueno, en lo que estábamos: la salchicha. Cuando las encontré se las mostré a mi padre, el las miro y luego me miro a mi.  
─¿Seguro que son para la comida?  
─Tu pregunta ofende─ le dijo y me moví lejos de sus ojos para que no notara mis mejillas enrojecerse.  
Las pago y salimos del supermercado. Después de los días fui y las encontré en la nevera e hice lo que debía hacer.  
Tome una, la saque del empaque y vienen recubiertas de un plástico súper fino. Me desnude y me subí a la mesa como una prostituta. Mientras succionaba la salchicha me sentía tan yo. Tan sutil. Tan pasivo. Me gire y me recosté sobre mi espalda y levanté mis piernas hacia mi peco, dejando mi semi velludo agujero expuesto. Puje un poco y sentí el viento acariciar mi entrada.  
La salchicha, que ya estaba tibia en mi boca, la tome y la adore dándole besitos y la llevé hacia mi agujero.   
Estoy más abierto que el mar, así que no es difícil meter una salchicha de dos centímetros por allí. De hecho, lo difícil fue al principio pues con mi saliva se resbalaba de mis dedos, pero la guié bien.  
Sentí como poco a poco se introducía en mí y ¡que placer!. Enserio, se siente como un dedo grueso súper largo y baboso dentro. Estaba tan excitado y la salchicha tan resbalosa que cuando se adentró demasiado ya no la pude agarrar y se metió toda. Mis dedos estaban demasiado babosos para sacarla así que solo me concentré y no entré en pánico.  
No iba a salir a la calle gritando ayuda porque por accidente me había metido una salchicha. Mucho menos llamar a emergencia.  
Sentado en la mesa, metí las manos por debajo de mis rodillas y trate de relajarme y pujar. Con algo de dificultad sentí a la salchicha asomarse de mi agujero y puje un poco más y salió hasta la mitad.  
Así que si pujaba, la cosa salía sin dificultad. Me quede tendido un momento en la mesa sudando como cerdo y miré el cielo raso de la cocina. Tome la salchicha de mi agüero y salió con un “flop” y yo gemí.  
Adoraba cuando me sentía tan aguado que hacia como todas las canciones de Demi Lobato “Flop”, “flop”, “flop”  
Miré la salchicha y parecía muy húmeda aun, pero tenía miedo de que realmente se quedara dentro, así que comencé a pensar en que necesitaba estar húmeda. La olfatee un poco y la pase por mis labios y me excite al instante y separe los labios.  
Ahora tocaba mis labios y luego saque la lengua. Comencé a succionarla de nuevo degustando el sabor de mi interior que jamás había probado antes.  
La lleve hacia mi agujero de nuevo y la inserte de golpe dentro de mí. Puje y salía. Nuevamente la introducía, pujaba y salía. Se sentía maravilloso.  
La deje dentro y comencé a levantar un poco mis caderas con mis pies ahora plantados en la mesa. Mis caderas se movían hacia arriba y hacia abajo y aquello hacia que la salchicha en mi interior estuviera en contacto con toda las paredes de mi intestino, y lo mejor es que de vez en cuando rozaba mis prestaba y yo gemía.  
Era mejor que un consolador.  
Seguí moviéndome y esta vez cambie de posición. La mesa era de madera y me gire sobre mí y levante mi culo, dejando mi cara recostada en la superficie sudorosa que yo mismo había dejado allí.  
No hay cosa más caliente en el mundo que me excite como el olor, y el olor que yo mismo había dejado de sudor en la mesa me llevo a otras dimensiones. Podía ver la gran humedad de sudor allí y sin duda alguna comencé a olerlo y luego a lamer la humedad sudorosa que había salido de mi espalda.  
Yo levantaba y meneaba mi culo y la salchicha se movía dentro de mí hasta que no aguanté más y comencé a correrme.  
Ni siquiera necesité de mis manos, yo en cuatro patas, me estaba corriendo solito sobre la mesa. Y mientras me corría yo más apretaba detrás y la salchicha se introducía en mí. Así que sentía un enorme placer subiendo y bajando por mi columna que me hizo terminar en la madera rojiza y negra de la mesa.  
De pronto escuche llamar a la puerta.  
Yo estaba demasiado cansado para salir, pero ellos eran tan insistentes. Con pereza me baje de la mesa y comencé a vestirme a velocidad. A través de la cortina y del vidrio pude ver paraguas, un grupito de 4 personas, un chico con un boso de una sola tira ajustado al lado. Los hombres con masías y las mujeres en faltas largas.  
Eran los testigos de Jehová. ¡Demonios! Ellos son o demasiado insistentes o demasiado torpes para no darse cuenta de que el 80% de la sociedad no quiere atenderlos.  
Salí y me hablaron del paraíso, del ser bueno, de la paz y del reino prometido.  
Luego se marcharon y me puse a ver televisión. A las seis de la tarde llego mi padre con pizza y sodas. Comimos y luego subí a mi cuarto y cuando fui al inodoro a hacer del dos, sorpresa: La salchicha hizo “Flop”


	3. Jordan Parrish

Mi tía estaba encantada de recibirme en su casa, preparaba comida y actividades para todos con antelación cuando íbamos en grupo. Cuando llegue vi a mi tío Peter e intentaba actuar como si fuese el mismo de siempre, pero lo cierto era que ese tren había desatado en mí una lascivia que no conocía. Mire su ajustada entrepierna en sus pantalones jeans y deseaba tanto sobajarme contra esta Era muy arriesgado, ese señor era un desconocido que me había disfrutado cuando yo era apenas un niño, pero no podía dejar de pensar en su enorme pollón. Por las noches me masturbaba recordando todas las veces que mi tío Peter me había cogido. Me desnudaba y él se sentaba y luego me tomaba de las nalgas y me hacía sentar en su polla. Yo era pequeño, quizás unos 15 y recodaba exactamente todo. No lo he olvidado ni jamás o haré.   
De noche, en casa, de mi tío, me encerraba en mi cuarto e introducía los dedos en el ano y me follaba a mí mismo. Era asombrosa la gran capacidad rectal que tenía. Pese a todo el daño que me habían hecho me había recuperado perfectamente y no había sangrado en ningún momento. Era evidente que tenía un culo de campeonato, había nacido para ser penetrado y yo adoraba Sin embargo mis instintos habían sido sobre estimulados, se había encendido una mecha que podía apagar. Me pasaba el día cachondo fantaseando con la idea de repetir algo así. Supongo que fue por eso por lo que me fui a fijar en el único macho en que podía en aquella casa, mi tío. No es que fuese muy guapo pero tenía buen cuerpo para su edad y era muy morboso. Sé que a su edad sus hormonas también andan alborotadas.  
Era el típico maduro que los domingos se va a echar la partida al bar con los amigotes y se ve todo el fútbol de la televisión. Como ya he dicho, de no haber sido por mis recientes experiencias seguramente nada habría pasado, pero empecé a desear a mi tío. Ver la tele juntos, comer juntos, dormir bajo las mismas sabanas El morbo se apoderó de mí. Ese hombre y yo nunca nos habíamos llevado muy bien, era un tanto huraño, pero eso le hacía más duro y atractivo. Por el calor que hacía muchas veces no llevaba camisa, yo tampoco, y me acercaba disimuladamente para sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Siempre que podía estaba con él realizando actividades que pudiesen suponer un contacto físico. Mi actitud hubiera sido calificada de normal si no fuera porque él y yo siempre habíamos estado distantes. Me ofrecí a ayudarle a construir un armario para la terraza que estaba haciendo en el trastero. Así conseguí estar en un pequeño habitáculo muy cerca de él. El trabajo físico y el calor le hacían sudar, con lo cual yo pude disfrutar del olor de sus axilas en muchas ocasiones y en otras del roce de sus manos sobre mi piel. Me hice fetichista de su ropa sudada.  
Cuando él no se daba cuenta cogía su camisa tirada en un rincón y la olía con éxtasis. Igualmente me dediqué a revolver en la cesta de la colada buscando su ropa interior sucia. La tomé prestada en varias ocasiones. Me la ponía en la cara y aspiraba profundamente todo el olor que mi tío Peter podía darme. Me gustaban especialmente sus calzoncillos, los cuales lamía. Luego me masturbaba con su ropa puesta o con sus calzoncillos en mi lengua. Llegué a esconder en mi maleta un calzoncillo especialmente sucio, bien sudado, como si fuese un tesoro, ya que tenía lo que parecían ser manchas secas de semen, un fuerte olor a orina por delante y un contundente olor a las nalgas macho por detrás. Pero como con todo siempre se quiere más. Tenía claro que necesitaba verle la polla a mi tío. Así empecé a buscar la ocasión, y esta se me presentó de la forma más casual. Un día entré en el baño a lavarme las manos y le encontré meando. Le pedí disculpas pero él me dijo que no pasaba nada, que entrase. Entonces a través del espejo se la pude ver mientras echaba su chorro amarillo. Me excitó su color oscuro y esas manos fuertes sujetándola. Cuando terminó se la empezó a sacudir. Yo no me perdí detalle. Después de guardársela se vino hasta mí y quitándome el jabón de las manos se las lavó el también.  
Pensé mucho en la polla de mi tío. Quería verla más de cerca pero eso era temerario. No obstante la fortuna me volvió a sonreír al día siguiente, cuando mi tío se duchó. Estábamos los dos solos en casa pues los demás habían salido de compras. Yo me quedé para estar cerca de él. Oía el agua caer. Entonces gritó mi nombre llamándome. Entré en el baño.  
― Oye sobrino, me he quedado sin gel. Abre el armario del lavabo y acércame otro bote.  
Obedecí lo que me decía. Cogí el bote y descorrí un poco las cortinas. Casi me da algo. Mi tío estaba en pelota picada. El agua recorría su cuerpo y su entrepierna estaba a menos de medio metro de mí. Tenía jabón en los ojos del champú y los mantenía cerrados mientras se enjabonaba la cabeza. Aproveché esos preciosos segundos para memorizar cada poro de su piel. Después actué con normalidad.  
―Aquí tienes tío– Y le dejé el bote en una esquina de la bañera a la vez que me agachaba cerca de su sexo.  
Salí muy excitado de aquel baño y muy confundido, no sabía qué me pasaba, por qué mi mente se nublaba de esa forma si siempre me había llevado mal con él.

Cuando mi tío salió del baño me pidió que hiciese un recado. Tenía que pedirle una lijadora al vecino que estaba al otro lado dela cerca de la casa. Eso no me hizo mucha gracia ya que por otros veranos que había pasado allí sabía que aquel tipo era extraño. Era un hombre soltero sin mucha relación con la comunidad de vecinos y se llamaba Jordan Parrish


	4. Masaje de pezón

Él era fuerte y tenía un cuerpo muy bien marcado, sobre todo los músculos de los oblicuos que bajaban hasta su entrepierna, cabello corto y cabello castaño corto y tremendamente sexy. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos de unas pecas y por su camisa abierta siempre asomaba la piel rojiza y quemada por el sol en su pecho. Aquel hombre siempre me había mirado de una forma poco común, fijamente, como estudiándome, y no me apetecía para nada hablar con él, pero si queríamos terminar el armario necesitaríamos aquella herramienta.  
Así me puse mis pantaloncitos y mi camiseta y bajé las escaleras hasta la casa de este tipo. Llamé a la puerta y abrió vestido solo con una bata y unas zapatillas. Me echó una mirada de arriba abajo.  
―¿Qué quieres?― me preguntó. Yo odio la gente grosera pero en él se veía tan bien el quememportismo.  
―Soy el sobrino del vecino de al lado. Venía a pedirle la lijadora. Estamos haciendo un mueble para la terraza y mi tío me ha pedido que...  
―Sí, ya se. Ya he hablado con tu tío. Anda pasa, tengo que buscarla.  
Aquel hombre me invitó a entrar cerrando la puerta detrás de mí con un solo golpe. Tuve miedo, pero también calentura. No debo recordarles que ya traía calentura desde el viaje en el metro.  
―Hacía tiempo que no venías ¿verdad? No te vi el verano pasado...  
―Sí, sí, sí que vine. No sé, no coincidimos.  
―Sería eso... ¿Te apetece tomar algo? – Me dijo haciéndome pasar a la cocina donde abrió un armario con licores.  
―No, no, gracias, solo quería la lijadora y debo irme pronto porque mi tío debe estar esperándola con urgencia.  
―Si no me aceptas una copa voy a pensar que te caigo mal...  
Aquel tipo estaba siendo demasiado simpático ofreciéndole alcohol a un muchacho como yo a las doce de la mañana. Trague saliva y le sonreí negando con mi cabeza.  
―Por lo menos una cerveza de aperitivo o me enfadaré.  
―Está bien, una cerveza – dije para quitármele de encima. No quería que el pensara que no me agradaba y mucho menos quería pasar más tiempo del debido.  
Puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No parecía tener prisa por encontrar lo que mi tío le había pedido. Abrió la nevera y sacó dos cervezas.   
―¿Y hasta cuando vas a estar en casa de tu tío?  
―Pues todavía tres semanas más creo.  
―Ya veo… – Me dijo apoyado una mano sobre la encimera. Me hizo un repaso con la vista descaradamente, como quien mira una mercancía, de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose un par de segundos en mi entrepierna. Me sentía incómodo en esa situación.  
―¿Tienes novia?  
―Eeeuuuu... no, no tengo todavía― le dije. Era verdad.   
―Es raro, un chico como tú que no tenga. Seguro que eres un ligón que se tira a toda piba que pasa por el frente.  
Sentí el sudor acumularse en mi cuello y en mis axilas y trague despacio la saliva que se había acumulado en mi boca. Me pase la palma de la mano por la frente para limpiar el sudor ―No, que va...  
Aquel tipo me estaba dando charla. Estando con él más cerca de lo que había estado nunca me fijé mejor en su aspecto. Tenía una bata azul corta que se le cruzaba en el pecho sin nada debajo, ni siquiera ropa interior, pues se le notaba muy claro lo que le colgaba. Ni siquiera debí fijarme demasiado para ver que su pene estaba semi duro allí debajo. La bata corta me permitió ver unas piernas delgadas pero fuertes, muy velludas y masculinas. Su pecho era impresionante. Tenía la mayor cantidad de pelo que había visto nunca en un hombre y sus antebrazos eran fuertes y gruesos, como sus manos, rudas, cubiertas igualmente con abundancia de pecas y manchas de sol. Su amplia frente y cabello corto le daba la autoridad que correspondía a su edad. Las arrugas de su rostro indicaban la experiencia de una vida un tanto madura.  
Mientras hablábamos me iba haciendo cada vez preguntas más personales y más incómodas que yo respondía como podía. Poco a poco se me fue acercando hasta que en un supuesto gesto de cordialidad su mano se posó sobre mi antebrazo. Sentí una amenaza sexual al notar su contacto. Yo retiré disimuladamente mi brazo tomando otro trago de cerveza.  
―Pues sí que es raro que no tengas novia, con lo guapo que eres. Tienes muy buen cuerpo chaval, ojalá yo pillase tus años de juventud.  
Jordan Parrish continuó con su conversación y disimuladamente, como quien no quiere la cosa, se empezó a meter una mano por la pechera de la bata, primero como para rascarse, y luego ya descaradamente acariciándose el pecho al principio y luego los pezones, todo mientras hablaba conmigo y me miraba detenidamente. Su otra mano volvió a posarse en mi tenso antebrazo mientras que se separaba bien la bata mostrándome su fuerte pecho como quien no quiere la cosa, pero en realidad se lo estaba acariciando y me lo mostraba. Me tenía arrinconado en una esquina de la cocina sin escapatoria. De repente se empezó a pellizcar sutilmente los pezones, todo mientras continuaba la conversación inmutable. Me estaba haciendo una entrada en toda regla. Ante mis ojos se llevó las puntas de sus dedos a la boca ensalivándoselas levemente y se pellizcó un pezón con descaro. Lo hizo como si yo no estuviese delante y no fuese capaz de verlo, con la naturalidad de alguien que no fuese consciente de lo que ello significaba. Luego se los volvió a ensalivar y continuó con un masaje de pezón interminable. Hay que tener en cuenta que los tenía muy grandes, colorados, y muy atractivos. Se había abierto un poco más la bata mostrándome un vientre muy marcado por las abdominales que hacía en su patio trasero. Noté un bulto en su entrepierna. Jordan seguía hablando del verano, las chicas, el tiempo... Su mano avanzó por mi antebrazo. Con la otra en un rápido gesto se sacó la polla entre los bordes de la bata .Casi me da algo. Durante un segundo dirigí mi mirada a su bajo vientre y observé con desasosiego un pollón gordo bien empalmado, lleno de gruesas venas, que asomaba duro como una roca.   
Yo estaba muy caliente, pero ahora solo tenía demasiado miedo porque sabía que mi tío estaba esperándome también.


	5. Mira Stiles, ¿por qué no nos hacemos unas pajas?

Alejé mi brazo del contacto de su mano. Jordan Parrish continuaba hablando de tonterías, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que tenía ese pedazo de verga fuera, y yo hice como si no lo hubiese visto. Me preguntaba por los estudios, que qué hacía. Mientras se volvió a chupar los dedos pero esta vez bajó la mano y se metió un pellizco en la punta de la polla como la cosa más normal del mundo. Yo ya no llevaba la conversación, solo conseguía responder con monosílabos. Ya estaba muy cerca de mí, casi encima de mí y se me había puesto morcillona de ver aquel espectáculo, su polla fuera, sus pezones asomando por la bata, como se acariciaba. Me puso una mano en el hombro...  
―¿Sabes chaval? Siempre me has parecido muy guapo...  
Yo sé que soy guapo. Ósea solo mírenme:  
No necesito que me lo recuerden. Dah.  
Si no hacía algo ese hombre se me iba a echar encima. Justo a tiempo me escabullí a un lado.  
―Estooo, bueno, mi tío me estará esperando, quizás sea mejor buscar la lijadora.  
Un tanto contrariado Jordán se giró hacia mí con la polla apuntándome.  
―Claro, ahora voy a buscarla. Tú espera en el salón, la tengo que bajar del armario y me va a llevar un rato.  
―Vale.  
Se colocó bien la bata metiéndoselo todo por dentro y fuimos al salón. Me ofreció el sofá para sentarme y me puso la tele. Luego me dio el mando a distancia. Salió de la habitación con cara de pocos amigos.   
Buff, lo había pasado un poco mal, me había echado un verdadero pulso. Yo tenía el corazón demasiado acelerado y un leve dolor de estómago. Sentía las orejas calientes y metí una de mis manos hacia mi axila para disipar el sudor y luego hice lo mismo con la otra. Estaban un poco húmedas y termine limpiando mis manos en la parte delantera del pantalón.   
No sé qué clase de chico fácil se había pensado que era yo, aunque lo cierto es que me la tuve que colocar en el pantaloncito ya crecida. Todo se sentía malditamente prohibido. Puse mi cerveza en la mesa y cambié de canales. Finalmente lo puse en el canal del video. El reproductor estaba funcionando, parece que había interrumpido a aquel hombre en mitad de una película. Me sobresalté cuando vi que se trataba de una peli porno. Inmediatamente la quité. Hice como que buscaba otros canales, pero la curiosidad me hizo volver a conectarlo. Miré hacia la puerta por si volvía Jordan y volví a poner la película. La miré con más detenimiento. No era una simple película, era una película de jóvenes gays. En casa de mis amigos había visto películas heterosexuales, de chicos y chicas, porque ellos creían que era cool verlas, pero acompañado de alguien jamás había visto una película porno gay. Estaba fascinado y tenso por si me descubría viendo aquello. En la tele unos chicos rubitos muy jóvenes, de mi edad, se lo estaban montando. Uno le comía la polla al otro, le pasaba la lengua por todo el mástil, luego los huevos. Oí ruido y cambié de canal. Falsa alarma, que angustia, pero lo volví a poner. Ahí seguían, dándose lengua. Aquellos chavalitos estaban dotados... Mi polla se puso dura. Que guapos eran, con cuerpos fibrados. El activo movía la cadera dándole caña al otro tipo tumbado en una hamaca que se la chupaba a conciencia. Me toqué la polla...  
―¡Ejem!  
¡Menudo susto me dio! Jordán estaba de pie en la puerta del salón viendo como yo permanecía atento a la peli porno acariciándome. Cambié de golpe el canal con el corazón en la garganta.  
―Aquí tienes la lijadora.   
Traía consigo una caja con la herramienta que dejó en el sofá de al lado.  
―¿Qué estabas viendo?  
―Yooo, estooo, nada, cambiaba de canales  
―Entiendo...  
Parrish se sentó a mi lado en el sofá y cogió su cerveza. Luego me quitó el mando a distancia de la mano y volvió a poner la peli porno. Yo tragué saliva. Ahí seguían, ese par de chavalitos rubios completamente depilados dándose mucho amor. Uno de ellos se puso un condón y se la empezó a meter al otro.  
―Si quieres te puedes quedar un rato a verla, a mí no me importa  
―Estooo, sería mejor que me fuera  
―Venga, no tengas vergüenza, quédate un rato, no te has acabado la cerveza. Ponte cómodo.  
Se echó hacia atrás con su bebida en la mano tranquilamente. Yo estaba tenso pero con lo cachondo que había estado aquellos días la película me consiguió hipnotizar. Me eché también para atrás dispuesto a verla. Qué buenas trancas tenían, el condón no le llegaba a la base del pene al tipo que penetraba. Intenté relajarme, aquello no era tan distinto a cuando veía pelis sucias con mis colegas haciéndonos todos pajas. Nunca había visto una peli de dos chicos rubios y estaba poniéndome demasiado caliente. Parrish subió un poco la voz para escuchar sus gemidos y jadeos.  
―Oooohh fuck me baby, ooohh yeah , yeah, mmmm , ooohh yeah  
Mi polla estaba gorda.  
―¿Te gustan?– Me preguntó Parrish.   
Yo simplemente encogí los hombros.  
―Tu te pareces a ellos – Concluyó  
Luego Parrish se metió otra vez una mano por la bata y se empezó a acariciar las tetillas lentamente. Otra vez se mojó los dedos y se acarició los pezones erectos. Estaba concentrado en la película. Separándose más la bata se sacó una de sus tetazas cachondas por el borde acariciándosela ya con toda la mano grande que tenía. Le metió un buen trago a la cerveza y la dejó encima de la mesa. Luego se abrió más la bata con ambas manos pero sin desanudarse el cinturón dejando su vientre muy trabajado al descubierto. Con una mano se acariciaba los abdominales y con otra se trabajaba las tetas.  
―¿Están buenos verdad?– Me preguntaba  
Yo estaba decididamente empalmado. La presencia de aquel pedazo de hombre a mi lado me inquietaba de temor, pero mi polla abultaba claramente debajo del pantalón.  
La escena de la película terminó con la corrida de los dos rubitos y cuatro nuevos actores aparecieron en una piscina duchándose juntos. Luego se metieron en un jacuzzi y empezaron a besarse. No tardaron en empezar a mamárselas.  
―Mira que bien la chupan– Me decía Jordan Parrish. Él era un completo cabrón. –Qué grande la tienen ¿eh?  
Si, era cierto, la tenían grande. Jordan se pasó una mano por encima de la entrepierna soltando un gruñido. Luego se apartó los pliegues de la bata y se la sacó. Ahí estaba otra vez, su polla, gorda, llena de venas, madura. Algunos pelos de sus cojones asomaban entre la tela. Acercándose a la mesa le dio otro trago a la cerveza y se volvió a recostar. Se mojó tres dedos y se pellizcó la punta del pene –Ahhhh…– suspiró.   
Fue alternando mientras se acariciaba los pezones y se pellizcaba la verga. A continuación me miró a mí de reojo y cogiéndosela por la base comenzó a balanceársela adelante y atrás. Aquellos jóvenes actores continuaban dándose lengua. El tipo se bajó la piel con dos dedos soltando un pequeño bufido –Ufffff– y repitió la operación ensalivándose otra vez.   
Mi polla gorda rebosaba mi pantalón pero no estaba dispuesto a sacármela con Parrish al lado y mi tío el enojón esperándome en casa. Qué buenos estaban aquellos tíos.  
El había despegado los ojos de la pantalla y se dispuso a mirarme. Yo trataba de esquivar sus ojos así que solo me concentre en la pantalla. –Pareces asustado. Relájate.  
―No estoy asustado.  
El llevo una de sus manos hacia la parte de mi camisa en donde mis axilas habían dejado una mancha húmeda de sudor –Estas nervioso y has sudado― dijo y yo levante un poco el brazo y era verdad. Tenía una mediana mancha de sudor allí.  
El sin asco alguno toco la mancha con el dedo y yo me retire riéndome fingidamente, pero en realidad quería que no me tocara.  
―Oye Stiles ¿Por qué no te la sacas? No te de vergüenza por mi eh, que a mí me da igual, que estamos entre hombres. Haz como yo.  
Pues sí que me daba apuro enseñársela a este tipo, así que no me moví. Simplemente estaba tan concentrado en el castigo que me pegaría mi tío Peter al regresar a casa  
―Mira Stiles, ¿por qué no nos hacemos unas pajas? Entre hombres ya sabes, yo te la hago a ti y tú me la haces a mi ¿eh? ¿Qué dices?  
Parrish me estaba pidiendo que se la tocara y lo masturbara, que guarro, se veía que le iban los jovencitos como yo, pues el casi tenía un tercio de mi edad adicional a la mía. Me llevé mi mano por instinto a la entrepierna. La verdad que estaba empalmado y me apetecía tocármela.  
―Venga tranquilo, empiezo yo.  
Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar Parrish llevó una mano a mi entrepierna. Yo me quedé sorprendido por su osadía.  
―Espera, espera, ya lo hago yo– le detuve


	6. ¿Te gusta mi polla?

Me mojé los labios secos. Me la toqué un poco por debajo del pantalón y luego me la saqué dura y grande. Parrish me la miró fijamente asombrado por lo que veía. Yo tenía una polla linda. Rosada con piel que cubría el glande que ya estaba húmedo y algo baboso. Mi polla, al igual que muchas pollas que me he comido, tenía lunares. Tenía vellos y unas bolas suaves y rasuradas.  
―Lo sabía, sabía que eras un pollón– dijo susurrando, hacia sí mismo.  
Y no se estaba refiriendo a lo que se había imaginado ese momento al verme ahí sentado, se estaba refiriendo a que toda la vida desde que me vio el primer verano en casa de mi tío me había imaginado con semejante polla en sus fantasías, desnudo.   
Pensé un momento con claridad. Era obvio que mi tío Peter me daría una zurra si se enteraba que yo estaba haciendo mariconadas con el vecino y aquello me ponía nervioso. Pero, Parrish era sumamente atractivo y tenía algo en el que me hacía querer comenzar su juego. Mi tío me iba a matar, y seria todo peor si se enteraba mi padre.  
Respire y sostuve mi polla y retire la piel hacia atrás revelando el glande que a su vez soltó un olor a polla autentico que solo podía tener yo, así que subí la piel de nuevo y mire directo a sus ojos un instante.  
Me recosté hacia atrás sobre el sofá acomodándome un y le dejé llevar. ¡Tampoco es que tuviera otra salida! ¡Vamos a homosexualizarnos!   
Parrish llevó ambas manos a mi polla. Con los dedos índices y pulgares me agarró del prepucio y lo empezó a bajar lentamente, disfrutando el momento de descubrir aquel fruto húmedo y baboso y al mismo tiempo prohibido. Cuando todo el glande quedó al descubierto continuó bajando hasta que me estiró toda la piel.   
Yo resoplé.  
―Qué grande la tienes– apreció  
Parrish se inclinó sobre mi sexo admirándolo con cuidado y memorizando todos los detalles que solo una polla de 13 años podría darle. Luego continuó con los cuatro dedos bajando y subiendo, su cara muy cerca de mi joven y rosada polla. La película porno continuaba en el canal de televisión con gemidos obscenos de quienes follaban a los follados. El tipo no me estaba haciendo realmente una paja, estaba más bien manoseando mi polla, cada pliegue, sus venas, excitado como un verraco.  
¿Quién diría que detrás de esa cara de macho heterosexual ama tocar pollas de chicos más jóvenes?  
―¿Va bien?  
―Si– le respondí con los labios separados  
Así estuvo un rato, acariciándome todo el pene erecto y caliente. También sopeso mis huevos rosados, arrugados y colgantes. No sé. Cuando salí de casa, decidí afeitármelos por si acaso, y miren lo que pasó.  
―Venga, ahora tu– me dijo  
No sería la primera polla que cogía pero me sentí violento. Tenía un rabo bien empalmado y largo, con venas marcadas y gorda como ya he dicho. Su glande terminaba en una punta que brillaba en presemen. Unos huevos grandes y pesados le caían debajo y todo era enmarcado por un motón de vello púbico la mitad negro y castaño oscuro. Sus maduras y peludas piernas y sus abdominales solo hacían que me dieran más ganas de tocársela.   
Alargué la mano y lo cogí de una sola vez. Mierda, estaba ardiendo u era más gruesa de lo que me había parecido. Hasta ahora era la más larga que había tomado en mis manos y todo aquello era una situación muy morbosa. Una nueva gota de líquido pre seminal apareció en la punta.  
Parrish alargó su mano izquierda y me agarró de la nuca. Yo me puse más tenso todavía. Me comenzó a masajear el cuello arriba y abajo, como si fuese una polla, subiendo hasta mi pelo y bajando hasta mi espalda una y otra vez, lubricado por el sudor de mi piel. Ahí pude notar la fuerza de su firme mano marcando un ritmo. Giré mi cabeza y me encontré con una mirada de hielo fija en mis pupilas, esperando mi reacción. Los gemidos eran continuos en la tele y él continuaba con su fuerte masaje. Con la respiración entrecortada conseguí liberarme de sus ojos y recorrí su cuerpo. Por primera vez entendí dónde me encontraba. Durante todos aquellos años aquel hombre simplemente me había intimidado, pero ahora me daba cuenta del pedazo de macho que era. Ante mi tenía su cuerpo, su pecho muy bien formado, sus pezones gordos y colorados seguramente súper sensibles ,su abdomen marcado, sus anchos hombros, su nuca rojiza, su fuerte espalda, sus poderosos antebrazos, esas manos de grandes, y una expresión de absoluta seriedad, en completo silencio, anunciando que esto no era un juego como me había hecho creer.

Tragué saliva.  
El me seguía sujetando por la nuca fuertemente mientras yo se la agarraba.   
―¿Te gusta lo que hacen esos chicos?– Me preguntó.  
Yo miré a la tele. Había un pelirrojo recostado sobre una máquina de pesas mientras otro jovencito de tranca descomunal le penetraba con ganas.  
―Si– respondí casi inaudiblemente  
Se me estaba volviendo a ir la cabeza como en el tren  
―¿Te gusta mi polla?  
Le miré ese pedazo de polla babosa, luego nuestras miradas se clavaron la una en la otra de nuevo, su mirada era de otro mundo, bañado en éxtasis y perversión, él supo que me tenía como quería, que su plan hubiera funcionado, que me hubiera cazado. Asentí con la cabeza, sí, me gustaba, me gustaba mucho, muchísimo.  
No me preguntó nada más. Hizo mucha fuerza con su mano en mi nuca obligándome a bajar a su entrepierna hasta que tuvo mi cara a un centímetro de su pollón largo y velludo. Ahí se paró notando mi aliento en su glande lubricado. Iba a realizar su fantasía, tenía al sobrino del vecino con la boca abierta dispuesto a comerle la verga. Yo era aquel chico guapísimo que parecía sacado de las películas porno de jovencitos del este que él consumía compulsivamente. Demoró el momento de metérmela en la boca. Su pecho de macho subía y bajaba respirando pesadamente por el angustioso deseo reprimido tanto tiempo. Yo estaba quieto, esperando el momento en que me empujase la cabeza obligándome a recibirle en mi garganta.   
¿Por qué habíamos esperado tanto tiempo para hacer aquello?  
Cogiendo su polla por la base me la pasó por los labios lentamente. Yo intenté metérmela ya pero me lo impidió.


	7. ¡Fóllame así!

Por un momento me sentí mal. Yo había bajado ido ahí por un recado y había dejado que este tipo me llevase a su terreno, y ahora me iban a volver a dar por culo sin piedad.  
Obvio, lo del culo no me molestaba nada.  
Ni siquiera había decidido que eso fuera lo que quería, pero era como si las circunstancias me arrastrasen, llegado a ese punto no podía decir que no. No tuvo que hablar ni ordenarme nada. Solo con su mirada supe lo que quería de mí. Me incorporé y me puse a cuatro patas sobre el sofá, me iba a dar mi merecido.  
Él se echó un escupitajo en la polla antes de calzarse el condón.  
―Separa bien los pies– dijo  
Con una mano me cogió de la cadera y acercó mi culo a su entrepierna. Me empezó a temblar el cuerpo.  
El cogió un montón de lubricante y se lo extendió por el condón. Luego puso la punta en mi ano y empezó a empujar. Yo lancé un gemido  
―No grites– me ordenó –Relájate  
Es difícil relajarse cuando un macho de ese calibre te va a penetrar sin dilatación alguna. Giré mi cabeza hacia atrás y le vi colocado, en posición. Que pedazo de hombre era, que fuerte, atractivo y bien formado. Era increíble que a alguien como él le fuesen los tipos como yo. El dolor me desapareció según iba recobrando la erección. Eché mi culo hacia atrás y le hice clavármela entera.  
―Aggg– se quejó. Le había dolido y gustado a partes iguales, y yo ya sentía mi recto lleno como en el tren que era su polla. Ahora quería que me cabalgara. Empecé a mover el culo acompasadamente. El entendió que podía follarme sin piedad y comenzó un mete y saca capaz de partir a cualquiera. Era violento y doloroso a la vez.  
Me la metía resoplando, cachondo. Era como un vaquero dominando el ganado.   
¡Zas! ¡Zas! ¡Zas!  
Yo sabía que me dolería más tarde, pero por ahora solo quería en centrarme en sentir como su pene entraba y salía de mí.  
―Ahhhh ¡Fóllame así!– gemía yo mientras sus huevos chocaban contra mí.  
Me empezó a dar cachetazos en el culo, con sus manos agarrando mi cadera logrando metérmela bien adentro.   
Me estuvo haciendo ver las estrellas un rato y después cambiamos.  
Con su bata abierta él se sentó en el sofá. Frente a frente yo me abrí de piernas encima de él y él colocó su pene en la entrada de mi ano. Me dejé caer con ganas mientras lanzaba un sollozo de placer. Que me follase por atrás era un lujo, pero verle la cara y el cuerpo mientras me la metía era demasiado. La tenía dura como una viga en mi ano mientras yo subía y bajaba botando, dentro y fuera, dándome placer, mi polla empalmada sobre su vientre dejaba rastros de presemen que tomo en sus dedos y los llevaba a mi boca. Eché mi cuerpo sobre él y le lamí los hombros, le acaricié las tetazas, le manoseé todo mientras él hizo presa de mis nalgas y me movió como quiso haciéndose una paja con mi recto. No hablábamos, solo me la metía bien metida. Ese cabrón me sacaba más de 10 años y me follaba como si tuviese mi misma edad.  
Yo era joven y él ya era un maduro abusador, y eso lo hacía todo más sórdido y sexual. Desde el principio había sabido como arrastrarme y ahora me manejaba a su antojo.  
Fue una cabalgada espectacular. Después de eso me dijo que me levantara, que quería que fuésemos a su habitación. Yo accedí. Me levanto y me hizo caminar hasta su habitación, yo delante y él detrás con tres dedos suyos metidos en mi culo, manejándome por la casa como una marioneta. Tenía la una cama doble revuelta, las sábanas echas un lío de la noche anterior. Yo me volví a poner a cuatro patas.  
―No, así no  
Puso dos almohadones debajo de mi vientre y me ordenó tumbarme boca abajo, de tal manera que mi culo quedó elevado. Mi cara quedó sobre el colchón. Aquella cama olía a él, a ese hombre. Mi erección se endureció al saber que todo aquello estaba impregnado de su ser, que era donde pasaba las noches y donde se follaba a sus amantes .Se quitó la bata y la tiró a un lado. Ahora los dos estábamos completamente desnudos. Volvió a poner su polla con condón en mi ano y la metió de golpe. Esta vez su cuerpo pesado se frotaba contra el mío provocándome escalofríos de placer. Mientras movía su cadera a golpes me lamía el cuello, metía su lengua en mi oreja, me manoseaba los pezones y me decía cosas guarras, que como le gustaba, que tenía un culo increíble... Yo me sentía feliz siendo penetrado por el vecino de mi tío, Jordan Parrish.  
―Me corro– me advirtió jadeando  
Aceleró el ritmo y sus huevazos soltaron una intensa lechada en el plástico hasta que dejó de moverse dentro de mi mucho después de soltar la última gota.  
―Joder Stilinski. Ahhhh.  
Luego se salió y se quitó el condón. Lo tiró a lado de mi cara y se fue al baño.   
Había estado genial. Miré el preservativo usado. Una oleada de calor me invadió. Lo cogí con cuidado y metiendo mi nariz lo olí por dentro. Olía a su polla madura, era fantástico, como si su hombría se hubiese condensado dentro de ese condón. No lo pude evitar, metí mi lengua buscando su esencia, pero no era suficiente y lo incliné hasta que unas gotas de semen cayeron a mi boca sedienta. Tener su leche en mi lengua era demasiado, me eché un poco más y lo degusté. Mi polla estaba gorda. Con cuidado de que no se derramase nada me puse el condón usado en mi polla. Ahora tenía su leche y el sudor de su rabo en el mío. Saber que su polla había estado ahí adentro gozando era demasiado para mí. Me masturbé con ganas en su cama, rodeado del aroma de su sudor, oliendo las sábanas. No tardé mucho en correrme y mi semen quedó mezclado con el suyo.   
De alguna manera era una forma de follarle.


	8. Me voy a correr en tu culo ¿entiendes?

Oía el agua de la bañera caer. Se estaba duchando. Me levanté con el culo resentido y quemándome. Fui hasta el salón, tenía la intención de coger la lijadora y marcharme, pero sentí que necesitaba más. Entré en el baño en silencio y corrí las cortinas. Ante mi aquel macho apareció completamente desnudo chorreando agua. Me miró fríamente. Yo entré en la bañera y volví a correr las cortinas. El agua cubrió nuestros cuerpos. Él se quedó esperando mi iniciativa. Me acerqué y le di un beso guarro con lengua de campeonato. Estuvimos besándonos bastante tiempo. Su lengua jugó con la mía llenándome de babas. Luego bajé por todo su cuerpo lamiendo, sus tetas, su vientre, sus piernas, y su polla. Le hice un trabajo espectacular hasta que conseguí que la tuviese dura de nuevo. Entonces me giré e inclinándome hacia delante me separé las nalgas del culo con ambas manos, me estaba ofreciendo de nuevo y esta vez no iba a cometer el mismo error, esta vez iba a ser a pelo.  
Así lo entendió él. Apuntó su polla y me la empujó bien adentro. Yo gemí como una si lo necesitara tanto.  
―Si. Dame. Dame bien. Aaaagggggg...... Dame ..... Rómpeme el culo Jordan  
Me metió unas embestidas que me hicieron acabar aplastado contra los azulejos. Hizo presa en mí y se la rascó con furia dentro de mi ano. Era una locura, como le sentía, lo ancha que era y como me entraba. Sus sabias manos me recorrían el cuerpo.  
―Me voy a correr – Me advirtió  
―Si, si, córrete por favor, ¡vamos!  
―Ufff  
Me metió tales pollazos que mis pies se levantaron del suelo y me dejó empalado contra la pared. Yo chillé como una mujer al sentirme tan follado y usado. Espesos grumos de semen fueron expulsados en mi intestino anhelante y fueron recibidos como un bálsamo preciado.  
Le había dejado agotado. Cerró el agua de la ducha y salimos. Después de secarnos nos sentamos en el sofá. No le había dejado ducharse y seguía oliendo a macho. Mi cabeza reposaba como la de un amante en su pecho mientras mi mano acariciaba su vello y mis fosas nasales se llenaban del olor de sus axilas.  
―¿Por qué no habíamos hecho esto antes?– Le pregunté  
―Podemos repetir cuando quieras– Me contestó mientras me acariciaba el trasero.  
Le lamí un pezón mientras mi mano le acariciaba los huevos. Qué grandes eran, estaban llenos de leche para chicos como yo. Me dio un beso sucio.  
―Ahora es mejor que te vayas y le des la lijadora a tu tío. Invéntate cualquier excusa pero no le digas que has pasado todo este tiempo conmigo. Cuando termines con ella puedes entregármela tú y pasaremos otro buen rato.  
Y así ocurrió. Le dije a mi tío que me había dado una vuelta y que regresando me había pasado por casa del vecino. Usamos la herramienta toda la tarde y antes de la cena volví a casa de Parrish. Allí me dio por culo una vez más. Decidí que me pasaría el verano visitándole.  
Aquel hombre, el vecino, trabajaba todo el día como policía. Llegaba tarde a casa de manera que tuve que conformarme con que me follase siempre antes de la cena, así durante 5 días. Mi culo se había hecho a su polla y no me dolía nada. Me relamía pensando en el sábado, cuando tuviésemos todo el día para nosotros. Sin embargo él tenía otros planes y me dijo que por el día no nos podríamos ver. Me pidió que mintiese en casa y dijese que iba a salir de marcha aquella noche con unos chicos del barrio. Ya era bastante tarde cuando nos encontramos en un lugar acordado fuera del barrio. Me llevó andando durante una hora hasta lo más sórdido del centro urbano. En una bocacalle giramos y nos metimos en un callejón mal iluminado. Luego caminamos hasta pararnos delante de una puerta negra a la que tuvimos que llamar para que nos abrieran. Era un sucio lugar oscuro, lleno de columnas, humo, ruido, luces moradas y espejos. Aquello estaba lleno de hombres maduros y chicos muy jóvenes, y otros como yo. Parrish, mi amante, se pidió una copa tras otra mientras yo permanecía a su lado observándolo todo. El camarero y algunos clientes del bar le conocían, al parecer era cliente habitual. Después de un rato tuve ganas de ir al servicio y echar un buen chorro de orina. Aquel baño estaba muy oscuro, casi no me la veía. Que a gusto me quedé. Al salir un hombre me detuvo intentando tocarme un poco. Yo fui todo lo cortés que pude pero intenté no entretenerme demasiado. Antes de llegar a la barra vi a Parrish, hablando con un tipo súper joven y como se iban juntos hacia el fondo del todo. Yo les seguí hasta unas escaleras negras que subían, pero ahí un tipo fornido me impidió el paso.  
―Aquí no puedes subir tu solo, tienes que ir con alguien más– Me justificó.  
Yo no entendía nada ¿A dónde se había ido?   
Me apoyé en una columna pensativa, pero poco me duró la soledad. Un tipo sexy y guapo de unos 25 años con vaqueros, camiseta negra y vaqueros se me acercó.  
―Hola, que tal. Nunca te había visto por aquí. ¿Eres nuevo? Mi nombre es Theo  
―¿Eh? ¿Cómo? Eeehh, sí, sí, soy nuevo– le dije saliendo de mis pensamientos.  
―¿Sabes que no estás nada mal?  
―Emmm gracias  
―¿Estás con alguien?  
―Bueno, sí, pero supongo que me han dejado tirado  
―Eres muy guapo– me decía acercándose mucho a mi oído –Cuánto  
―¿cómo? – Le pregunté  
―Que cuanto cobras Y puso toda su manaza en mi polla agarrándola. Yo di un respingo ―¿Qué te parece esto?  
El chico guapo se sacó un billete de 50 dólares del bolsillo  
―Y nos vamos tú y yo para arriba....  
Ahí dio con la clave, yo quería subir. Ese tío se había pensado que era un prostituto, pero lo único que quería era saber qué estaba haciendo mi Parrish arriba con el jovencito.  
―Está bien, vamos– le dije. Hoy en día reconozco que estuve loco haciendo aquello.  
―Muy bien  
Me puso una mano en el culo y me llevó hasta las escaleras. Allí le dio otros 20 dólares al se seguridad y subimos por el oscuro pasillo iluminado con mortecinas luces moradas.  
A ambos lados había puertas de las que surgían jadeos y gemidos. Puse mucha atención para lograr oír a Parrish. Le escuché, detrás de una puerta negra, inconfundible su jadeo ronco.  
―Espera– le dije al de la barba   
Theo me dejó liberado un momento. Lentamente fui abriendo la puerta... Y ahí estaba. En la cama había un chaval rubio demasiado joven atado bocabajo de pies y manos a cada esquina mientras que él completamente desnudo le enculaba a saco. La cama chirriaba a cada embestida y ambos gemían como animales. Parrish con la boca abierta soltaba sus babas sobre el chaval. Yo me quería morir. Sabía lo que iba a ver pero no quería aceptarlo. Quizás había sido un ingenuo por pensar que ese hombre iba a follarme en exclusiva pero me dolió porque yo le quería solo para mí, quería su rabo en mis entrañas cada día. Theo se me acercó por detrás y abrazándome metió su manaza dentro de mis pantalones. Me la cogió bien.  
―¿Te pone cachondo?– me preguntó  
―Si– mentí con mi corazón roto.  
Ya había visto lo que quería. Cerré la puerta con cuidado y me dispuse a marcharme cuando el hombre me cogió por el brazo  
―¿A dónde crees que vas?  
―Oye mira, he cambiado de idea, en serio, no me apetece  
―Mira Muchacho, no me jodas porque no estoy para bromas. Hemos hecho un trato, los 50 dólares son tuyos, y ahora vas a dejar que te rompa el culo. ¡Vamos joder!  
Agarrado como me tenía me arrastró hasta el fondo del pasillo y me lanzó dentro de un cuartucho. Luego me tiró con violencia sobre un camastro y cerró la puerta. Se complació al verme asustado.  
―Que guapo eres, pareces una niña, no pareces una puta. Te voy a gozar.  
Empezó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa. Luego se quitó la camisetilla. Era un hombre grande, con un poco de barba, musculado dentro de su baja estatura, algo de vello en las axilas y una fila de pelo que le bajaba hasta el ombligo. Se quitó completamente la camisa y se abalanzó sobre mí. Me arrancó la ropa y descargó su peso aprisionándome.  
―No por favor, déjeme– le decía  
―Vamos puta, si esto es lo que te gusta, que te follen bien. Te va a gustar... ya verás.  
Me cogió la cara con ambas manos e intentó darme un beso sucio. Yo me aparté como pude pero insistió hasta que su lengua estuvo moviéndose rápida por mi boca.  
Parecía que el rollo estrecho que yo representaba le molaba y no dudó en forzarme para conseguir satisfacerse. Por 50 dólares de mierda pensaba yo, y por ver al estúpido de Parrish poniéndome los cuernos. No podía hacer nada contra él.  
Me puso a cuatro patas en la cama con el culo levantado y la cara pegada a la sábana. Yo miraba hacia atrás como se bajaba los pantalones. No había otra, o dejaba que me follase o me daba una paliza. Vi unos calzoncillos blancos y después su tranca. La tenía de un tamaño medio, respiré aliviado. De acuerdo pensé, espero que tarde poco. Se sacó un condón del bolsillo y se lo enfiló.   
Luego me escupió en el ano y me metió un dedo. Joder pensé. Tenía los dedos gordos como pollas. Suspiré deseando que no continuase con aquello pero me metió un segundo dedo. Buff, si me metía tres me rompía, qué cabrón, me estaba dilatando bien para no encontrarse con dificultades. A continuación se escupió la polla.   
–Si bastardo, méteme la polla de una vez y termina– pensaba, luego de yo mismo haber provocado y buscado todo esto. Encajó su capullo sin dificultad en mi ano y a continuación me la metió con ganas. Cabalgó con fuerza mi culo en alto mientras le oía jadear por el esfuerzo de la follada. Yo no pensaba disfrutar pero al sentirle dentro y moverse con tanta fuerza me empalmé. El tío movía su masculino cuerpo llevado por la lujuria de poseerme y yo le sentía de lujo ya que no tenía una de esas pollas enormes mortificantes. El vio que yo disfrutaba cuando me llevé una mano a la polla y me empecé a masturbar.  
―¿Te gusta perra verdad? Claro que sí. Para ser una guarra eres muy estrecho, joder...– gruñía  
Me quitó la mano y cogiéndome de la polla me continuó él la paja. Me estaba dando un gustazo. Luego se echó hacia delante y me aplastó bajo su corpachón. Me estuvo follando un rato, dándose gusto, soplándome la nuca. Después me hizo una proposición entre jadeos  
―Oye puta, te daré 100 dólares si dejas que te la meta sin condón.  
―¿Qué?  
―150. Te daré 150 dólares si dejas que me corra en tu culo. ¿Qué dices eh?  
No era mala oferta teniendo en cuenta que yo no trabajaba y por mis manos no pasaba normalmente esa cantidad de dinero. Con la polla dura como un palo acepté.  
Se incorporó y se sacó el condón. Luego me la metió de una vez. Qué gustazo nos dio sentirnos sin el plástico. Me penetró un buen rato. Su cuerpo se rozaba contra el mío sudoroso mientras mugía de placer.  
Me pasaba la lengua por la nuca, chupando mi sudor salado, me cogía con fuerza de los brazos, se movía rápido y fuerte...  
―Me gustas, me gustas...– Me decía  
Yo apretaba el culo para hacerme más estrecho y sentirle más fuerte. Buff, mi primer cliente me estaba dando un gustazo. Después de un rato me empezó a dar unos golpes de cadera brutales:  
–Me voy a correr en tu culo ¿entiendes? Te voy a preñar, te voy a preñar puta Estoy todo sudoroso por ti. Te voy a hacer correr dos veces.... AAAAAggggg Mhhhhhhh  
Vació sus grandes huevazos en chorros abundantes. Yo sentí su calor y cómo me iban encharcando. Después de un rato de correrse me la sacó y se quedó tumbado sobre mí. Luego se dejó caer a mi lado bocarriba con los ojos cerrados. Yo hice ademán de incorporarme.  
―No te levantes todavía, quédate un poco– Me dijo


	9. ¿Estabas en casa de Jordan?

Yo le pasé un brazo sobre el pecho y recosté mi cabeza. El me cogió con un brazo trayéndome hacia sí y me dio un beso bien dado. Luego volvimos a quedarnos juntos, mi cabeza sobre su pecho, ambos con los ojos cerrados, mientras le acariciaba los huevos y él me acariciaba el culo a la vez que me metía algún dedo que otro.  
―Ha estado bien– suspiró. –Si vuelves por aquí me gustaría repetir– hizo una pausa ―Un chico como tú no necesita venir a un antro como este.   
Me tumbé encima de él. Él sonreía. Nos dimos otro beso. Yo estaba empalmado y me empecé a frotar contra él.  
―Hazme una paja– Le dije –Por favor  
Theo bajó su mano y me la empezó a machacar. Que gusto me daba estar sobre él mientras me masturbaba.  
Sin avisarme se incorporó y colocándome bocarriba me separó las piernas y se metió mi polla en la boca chupando todo mi esmegma, presemen, sudor y restos de orina.  
―Whuuuaaaaaooooo– Aquello era todavía mejor. Me la comió como un profesional. Cuando estaba a punto de correrme le intenté apartar pero me lo impidió y se tragó todo lo que eché. Su barba castaña quedó manchada con mi semen, pero a él pareció gustarle este hecho.  
Cuando terminé nos vestimos y volvimos al bar. Me invitó a un par de copas antes de que yo me volviera a casa solo. Ni rastro de Parrish. Iba pensativo por la calle. La verdad era que no sabía si perdonarle, no hacía más que pensar en su polla, en ese olor que tenía, y en cómo me follaba. Y bueno, después de todos los machos son así, no se les puede retener, tienen que saciar su hambre de sexo. Si, definitivamente le perdonaba, nada impediría que me volviese a follar ese tipejo. Me toqué el bolsillo... encima tenía 200 dólares...  
La mañana del domingo siguiente bajé otra vez a su casa. Le pillé vestido a punto de salir. Le dije que teníamos que hablar. Él me dijo que tenía que entender que yo era un chiquillo y que él tenía que continuar su vida, que él no era de comprometerse y el verano se acabaría. Mientras me soltaba todo esto me dio la vuelta contra la pared, me bajó los pantalones y se la sacó.  
―¿Comprendes lo que te estoy diciendo?  
Noté su polla en la entrada de mi culo. Me separó los cachetes.  
―¿Lo comprendes?  
Como no lo iba a entender si mientras me lo decía empezó a presionar con fuerza constante hacia dentro.  
―Aaaaaaayyyyaaa siii– dije yo sin voluntad.  
―¿Lo entiendes?  
―Siii, sii, lo entiendo– le dije mientras una lágrima mezcla de tristeza, dolor y placer caía por mi mejilla ―Pero prométeme que me follaras siempre que venga. Promete eso Jordan Parrish  
―Sí, Mmmmm, te prometo que te follaré siempre Stiles Pasivan Stilinski  
Se corrió dentro de mí y aquello me calentó tanto que me corrí contra su pared machándola con mi esencia. Me subió el pantalón y me envió a mi casa, no antes de escupirme en el cabello, sin haber porque hizo eso.  
Regrese a casa de mi tío Peter con el culo dolorido. Habíamos dejado claras las cosas. Llegado a ese punto tuve presente que yo también haría mi vida por mi lado. Tenía ganas de volver a ver a mi padre y llorar un poco.  
Entre por la puerta trasera y me lave las manos y al girarme vi en el marco de la puerta a mi tío.  
―¿Estabas en casa de Jordan?  
Yo me asuste –No. Claro que o. fui a caminar a la playa.  
El me miro serio y se acercó a la mesa y dio un manotazo fuerte –se lo que han estado haciendo. Ese tipo se folla hasta a los perros y sé que te le has ofrecido y él te ha follado― trago saliva –Tu padre me va a amatar… Yo debía cuidarte y mírate― me dijo señalándome –Desde aquí puedo oler el semen y el sudor en ti.   
Estaba frito –No le digas nada tío. Tengo 200 dólares. Te los doy pero no le digas nada a mi padre. El me enviara a un convento o a un servicio militar.  
Mi tío se acercó a mí y me apretó la cara haciendo que mis labios se formaran de una forma rara –Mira Stiles… No cobrare dinero por mi silencio. Sé que la mariconerias no es algo que se quite, y sé que te ha gustado verme la polla en la ducha. ―¿No es así?― pregunto presionando más.  
―No. no es verdad― dijo incómodamente. Apenas podía hablar.  
―si lo es― como la puta de la familia que eres, ahora vamos a subir al cuarto y me vas a chupar los pies y luego me masturbaras con los tuyos. ¿Entiendes?  
―Pero tío…  
―Pero nada…― te bañas ahora, que no quiero que apestes a ese promiscuo de Parrish y te espero en el cuarto.  
―Si señor― le dije mientras sentía que el agarraba mi polla erecta. Yo aprecie el momento. Sus manos eran más gruesas y más grandes. Yo con delicadeza y vendo su reacción toque la suya por encima del pantalón y también estaba duro.


End file.
